The common method used for making an alteration to a garment or other fabric article is to use a needle and thread to alter the shape and size of the article. In the majority of these cases the alteration is permanent. A first problem arises when the alteration is either too tight, too loose, too short, too long or otherwise not to the satisfaction of the user. A second problem associated with the conventional method of alteration is the state of permanency that is made to the altered article. Once altered, the alteration cannot be undone and the article brought back to its original state without some sort of damage made by the needle and thread. To try and undo an alteration made to an article of fabric can be extremely difficult and more often then not impossible to repair because the article has already been modified/cut and/or damaged in the process of making the alteration. A third problem associated with the conventional method of alteration is the time and money spent in performing the alteration. Many users do not have the skill to make the alteration themselves, and as such must hire the services of a professional tailor.